yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 3 Episode 19: Iron Man
XxdensukexX:Tetsu was told to do 72 hours of patrol for being absent for work for 3 days. Briggs covered for him the week he was gone, but couldn’t give a guy a few more days? Granted he was incredibly busy ya know. Being a hero. Saving and worrying about his dad. Spending time with his girlfriend, you know that kind of stuff that’s IMPORTANT too. Tetsu sighed, as he walked the city streets, making sure everything was in order. Of course he did the usual. Told some suspicious people to move along, flashed his badge at a couple of harasses who thought they were legit, and headed to the local bar. Asami said she had some business to deal with at the office, and that she would keep watch on pops for me while he patrolled. Thank god for that girl. Lord knows he loves her, and would probably have a pretty shitty life without her. Tetsu walked past a building in district 1. Nothing suspicious or out of the ordinary, except the smell was repulsive. Tetsu coughed at it, as he couldn’t take it, but……..as Tetsu continued to sniff at it he smelled another smell…as if the first one was simply to mask the second one…..”….meth.” Tetsu recognized the smell from the drug training that he received as being a KPD member. Tetsu continued to walk past the building appearing not to think much of it. Once he was three buildings away however, he went behind the third building, and began to scale the window seals, with great skill and poise. It was a scene out of an assassians creed game, as the traversed the window ledges quitetly thanks to his expertise in ninjutsu, and arrived at the roof accordingly. Once up there tetsu began a mad man sprint, keeping his feet silent and jumping the distance over the buildings until he was on top of the building where he’d sniffed out the drugs being concuated. Tetsu prepd his gun with a round of tranqs, and clipped it, holding it in his right hand. He then put one of the two Trench blades on his left set of knuckles, and proceeded, to hide against the side of the door on the roof. The door was bolted form the inside juding by the design. Tetsu put his ear to the door, and listened to see if anyone was behind it. All he heard were loud slurping nosies and what sounded like gagging as a gruff voice spoke “Yeah you like taking the rock in your throat don’t you you fucking whore!” The femminie voice sounded like it was trying to speak but with a mouthful of slab It’s highly unlikely…Tetsu stood against to the left of the door opposite of the hinges, and knocked on it loudly. The voice, in what sounded like a drunken stupor yelled, “WHO THE FUCK IS IT? CAN’T A GUY GET HIS GOD DAMN ROCKS OFF AROUND HERE!?” like an idiot in a scary movie, he unlacted the door in which tetsu would grab the man by the collar of his shirt, and head butt him, square in the nose, breaking the apex point connecting the forehead, upper mandable, and eye sockets, and toss his body to the side. He was a rather fair sized male, about 5’11, and pretty toned, but tetsu paid that attention only after he was done knocking him out. The blonde female opened her mouth to scream, but tetsu quickly, covered her mouth and spoke “Shhhhhh………I don’t know if you know whats going on. But I’m giving you a chance here. Theres a fire escape directly behind me. Get out of here.” Tetsu looked down. She was a prostitute no dobut, as her breast poped out of her exposed bra, and her skirt hung lightly over her finshet stockings, stoping at her upper thing, and her vibrant red heels shone in the light. Tetsu took 300 tanz out of his pocked and slipped it in her hand.”Now scram”. The girl nodded, and ran as quickly as she was told. Tetsu walked in the door and shut it slowly behind him. Lacthing it in place. This place had an creepy feel to it all. It was a 6 storie building, and loud music could be heard even up here. His gun and knife drawn tetsu proceeded downstairs into the belly of the beast. Pallas: -Adam had robbed the National Bank of Kasaihana a few hours ago and was basking in the money. He has added to the meaning of "Fom rags to riches." His ace of rest has become the whore house a few blocks away from the Bank he had just robbed and he had taken advantage of the fct that over twenty chained up woman are within his grasp. While in his little office room, he counts how many bags of money there is and says-"12 bags fullf stone cold cash. I think this will last me awhile."-Adam laughs deviously after that and leans back in his chair. He looks down at his watch and sees that it is getting into the early night. He says-"Time to take this money and buy me something good to go out on the town with."-Adam grabs a wod of cash and sticks it in his pocket while he stands up and makes his way to the eit of the building. To exit the buulding he has to walk through the entire prostitute section. And while he walks through here, one of the girls spits in his direction. It lands next to his feet but it was enough to get him to stop. He slowly slides over to the woman who did it, her body tied up aganst the wall. He says to her-"Why did you do that to daddy?"-The woman turns her head away and this angers Adam. He grabs her by the back of the hair and straightens her head to be looking at him.-"I hate it when people ignore me. Don't be one of those people."-He then comes in and plants his lips onto hers as she tries to struggle out of it. His tongue entering her mouth as the kss was a sloppy mess. SHe tried to break the hold but it was effortless. After a few seconds of this, Adam pulls the womans hair back to seperate their lips and Adam says-"You taste better than you look. Hmmm. Have a nice day."-After saying this, he releases his hold on her hair and begins to walk out of the building. When he eits the building he looks around and sees a civilian walking nearby. Adam goes up to him and asks-"Where can I find a place to buy a suit?"-The civilian points him to the place he needs to go which leads him to a suit store called "Friar Tuxs Shop." He walks inside and upon entry he sees nothing but thousand dollar suits. Only the best of the best buy from here. He did not look exactly like the kid of person who shops here on a regular basis and the owner walks over to him asking-"Can I help you young man?"-*MEANWHILE BACK AT YUN TOWER* Donnie walks around in his black and red suit after he had got some busy work done. Alfred walks into the room and asks-"What's wrong Sir?"-Donnie stops, looks at Alfred, and says-"Al...I need a new suit."-Alfred chuckles a bit and then asks in a sarcastic manner-"A suit suit? or a Nano Suit suit? hahaha"-DOnnie glares at Alfred and then says-"A normal suit ya jackass."-Alfred would then tell Donnie about one of the up and coming tux and suit store that is on the rise in KasaiHana. Donnie smiles a bit and says-"Ok, Friar Tuxs Shop it is."-Donnie then gets into the elevater and gets to the garage level. As soon as the doors open up, Alfred is already in his 69" GTO Judge. Alfred works the car from the inside, being the universal A.I. he is. Donnie then gets into the backseat and Alfred begins to make his way towards the tux shop. Within a few minutes of Driving, Alfred would get to the front of the tux shop and park the car infront of the store. Donnie slowly gets out and says-"Thanks for the ride Al."-The meeting of Adam and Donnie...was sure to take place.- DissidiaRufus: "Shouhei!!!" Tadao would scream at the top of his lungs as he leads a punch right into the gut of one of the many students fighting him. The student would hunch over in pain before getting knocked back by a finishing blow to the chin by Tadao's knee. The wounded student rolls back to the feet of Shouhei wracked with pain from Tadao's powerful blows as the other few students wait for a chance to strike under Shouhei's order. A slow clap would echo throughout the alley way as Shouhei steps forward with a grin planted upon his face. "Tadao you are strong that's for sure but you need to know when your fucking beat man." Shouhei would say letting his shoulders shrug as he tries to intimidate Tadao. Shouhei's suit was worn neatly and judging by his followers he was a upper clansmen. Tadao huffed for a moment before signaling for the other student pawns to come attack. The underlings would let out some guttural screams before attacking Tadao together. The boy weaves and stays on the weak side of each of their punches making it easier to grab their back and ;and a crippling knee to their stomachs. One last student rushed Tadao and lands a punch dead strait into Tadao's jaw sending him stumbling back a little. Tadao caught his balance and shot the attacker a grin before wiping away the blood trailing down the side of his chin. Tadao signals for the boy to come at him again while keeping his hands to his side as if wanting to see how badly the attacker could hurt him. Shouhei watched with curiosity as his last follower rushes Tadao. Within seconds another punch would connect to Tadao's face causing his head to toss back. Tadao laughed at the attempt and quickly countered the student with a punch of his own causing the students head to fly back just as far and eventually slam on the ground. With the upper clansmen pawns beaten it was down to Shouhei and Tadao. Each one staring deep into the others eyes. Shouhei was able to see at this point that Tadao was no normal freshmen. This caused him a great deal of frustration as they glared at each other. "Fine you know what kid I warned you! Come here you little prick!" Shouhei would shout before charging Tadao. Each one now ran at one another trying to visualize an opening for their following attacks. Shouhei was no rookie and within seconds Tadao was caught with a blow to the stomach causing him to hunch over. Tadao noticed Shouhei preparing a kick and swayed to the side of it so that he could grab the attackers leg. Tadao was quick to strike allowing his fist to deck Shouhei as he held his leg. Shouhei grunts in pain before headbutting Tadao causing him to let go of his leg and fall back. Shouhei laughed and tossed his hands into the air wondering what Tadao was doing. "Come on punk is this it?! Get the fuck up!" Shouhei runs at Tadao and lands a kick strait in his stomach as he curls up on the ground wracked with pain. Tadao coughs and shoots a glare to Shouhei while blood runs down his face from the headbutt from earlier. Tadao grunts and slams his fist to the ground before quickly pushing himself up to try and attack Shouhei. One after another his punches would miss the upperclassmen. "Come on hit me alre," But before he could finish his sentence Tadao lands an uppercut on Shouhei causing him to fall back on his ass. Not giving the upperclassmen a chance to counter Tadao quickly rushes and jumps on Shouhei's chest while he sends punch after punch to the students face only growing more angered with every punch that devastates Shouhei's face. Time would slow down for Tadao as he busts Shouhei's face up and before long the upperclassmen was beaten left bloodied and battered under Tadao as the boy pants frantically trying to calm himself out of his berserk mind set. Tadao watched as the cocky upperclassmen gasped for air and whimpered underneath him. Slowly he would pull himself up and dusts off his school uniform before stumbling back against one of the cold brick walls. The student looks to the many bodied on the ground and then gazes to the starts over the city feeling a sense of accomplishment. ForgottenFallenRhage: Jasmine was trembling all over from both fear and exhaustion. Hell even Hishigi who was in perfectly good shape was out of breath and struggling to continue. And yet it seamed that the guy chasing them was still playing, as if he did this every day. They had been all over district 2 by now, and had somehow ended up in a small ally not far from the park. Hishigi and Jasmine hid behind a dumpster, trying to get a break to catch their breath. It wasn’t long before slow, casual yet heavy foot steps was heard at the other end of the ally, along with the sound of a gun being loaded. The shadow came closer, and Hishigi’s face showed clearly that he was going to do something stupid. Sure enough, when the guy was right beside the dumpster, Hishigi swung out in attempt to pull his gun and shoot the guy in the head before he could blink. A loud shot was heard, way to loud to come from Hishigi’s 9mm Beretta, so Jasmine dared look up at her friend. For about a second ore two Hishigi just stood there. He then tilted backwards and hit the ground with a perfectly circular wound right between the eye’s. Jasmine screamed and crawled over to him, grabbing his vest and shaking him, begging him to wake up again but froze instantly when she felt cold metal against her neck. A cold voice behind her said “Your under arrest for assaulting a federal officer, attempting to escape custody and resisting arrest. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand these rights, Yakuza?” Jasmine nodded lightly. “I’m sorry about your friend. He made a stupid move. Are you going to make that same mistake?” Jasmine shook her head and looked down at Hishigi’s dead body. Oh hell, what was the point anyway? If she didn’t die here, she’d die in jail because she was weak so it was worth a shot right? The second she reached for the gun holstered on Hishigi’s leg a bullet was shot trough her head, shattering most of it over Hishigi and the ground, having been shot at point blank range with a revolver. Jason looked down at the two with disgust, mumbling to himself “Why do they always have to go the hard way?” He holstered the Revolver at his side and turned around, walking back in the direction he came from “Better get out of here, surely someone heard that..” Luckily for him the chase had been in circles, so he had ended up only a few blocks from where his car was parked. Walking down the street and turning right he pulled out his car key’s and unlocked the black 72 Nissan skyline and got in behind the wheel. He sighed deeply as he pulled out his revolver and placed it in the glove deposited, turned on the V8 engine and took off down the street. More paperwork waited for him down at the precinct after that little stunt. Hell it wasn’t his fault, those damned kids just wouldn’t stop no matter how many times he told them to. A quick gaze was directed to the watch on his left wrist. It was evening, but not that late so HQ wouldn’t be completely empty just yet. After a few minutes he pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine. Before he got out the car he checked himself in the mirror, fixing the half long black hair so that it looked as it should again and grabbed the 9mm Beretta the force had given him, holstering it at his side while moving for the main entrance with casual steps. Calm amber eye’s stared dead ahead as he walked inside, the light blinding him at first, causing him to bring a hand, covered by a fingerless black glove, up to his head to cover. A series of bracelets covered his right wrist, and clinged softly against each other when he lowered his hand again. He was one of the only non-Asian guys in the force, with his Latino tan skin, the Italian looking face and the beard that covered only his chin. He was also one of the few who had tattooed sleeves on both arm’s, one of the few who wore strictly black clothing with very few variations in symbols, and one of the only ones wearing a tank top. Silver dog tags dangled around his neck as he walked trough the PD and towards his desk, where he sat down and leaned back with a loud sigh before he opened a drawer and pulled out the files he needed, starting to fill out his report. Tetsu treaded down the steps lightly, creeping as quietly as possible, so quietly infact, it would make sam fisher think twice aobut who was top dog of stealth. All exaggeration aside, Tetsu snuck down esily,and arrived at the door leading to the fifth floor. Tetsu turned the nob, and peered through the door, opening it only one inch, to see two men, standing outside of two of the doors on opposing sides of the hallway. There multiple doors, but of course the ones they were guarding were exactly infront of each other, and must have some importance. The guards were legit. Each one aobut 6 foot even. Very good muscular builds, and black n white suits and ties. Impressvie. To say the least. Tetsu had thought of two effective ways to take the men out, however one involved his tranq gun, and he only had ten bullets. So to conserve tetsu reached in his belt and pulled out two smoke pellets, and tossed them in the direction of the men. The smoke poofed on impact, and the combined balls created a 14 foot thickness of fog that spanned the hallway. “hey! Who’s there! Who the fuck is there!” one of the guards would scream out. Tetsu, then silently rushed into the smoke with his eyes closed. Why closed? He could see the sentient arua all living beings posses which is chi, and though these men may not practice in its arts, they’re bodies are in good enough condition to at least harbor potential energies. They’re downfall because tetsu could see them in complete darkness if need be, so fog was not a problem at all. Tetsu arrived a foot infront of the first man, and deilivered a swift horizontal dual fisted attack at his neck and his diaphragm, both areas if hit would prevent screaming, and cuase lack of breath leading to an unconscious state even quicker. One the male let out a muffled graon in pain, Tetsu would quickly deivlvier a spinning sweep kick, to knock the first male to the gournd, finishing him off. The second guard, pulled out his Revolver, and with a loud “CLICK” prepped the gun for fire. Saddly, Tetsu could still see him, and as quickly as he drew the gun, tetsu grabed his arm with his free hand, and with his left hand, trench blade at the ready, he would slice the mans wrist, dispersing all grip on the gun and cuasing it to drop to the floor. The male would begin to scream, but a quick jab to the throat would stop that. Of course to ensure he didn’t talked Tetsu put enough force behind the punch to cause bleeding out of the mouth, and with an even swifter movement, turned his back to the male, and using his right arm locked the males head in a one armed head lock, with the opponents head facing forward on his right shoulder, and with a lift of leverage, and the lifting of his back right leg he would flip the males body forward to ensure the maximum force of the hapkido flip was applied. The opponents body hitting the floor with a loud thud would be a problem if the music wasn;t so loud blurring out pretty much any and all sounds on the upper floor. Once the two were dispersed of, Tetsu would stand up as the smoke cleared, and the hallway he was on was free of guards. He then searched the bodies for anything important and found a key. He used it to unlock the doors they were guarding and found materials for meth, cocaine bags, and pills. Loads and Loads of pills. These guys were doing some serious drug traficing. Tetsu took a picture using the camera he was issued in the kpd. He then backed outta the room and shut the door behind him. He redrew his gun, and held his trench blade in his opposite hand, as he continued to traverse the hallways, making his way down to the main floor. After looking around he found the door to the next floor and proceeded down the stairs.Tetsu arrived on the 2nd floor. He traversed the third, but the only thing in those rooms were rampant sounds of sexual indevouers. What was this a whorehouse? Tetsu had no clue, but he knew it was totally going to get busted, once he got this evidence back to base. He peaked around the hallway and saw two people talking. One man dressed in a thug like attire, with a beanie cap, and the other in some kind of business suit. “Aye man, so what’s up with the dough? I sold the last package an hour ago, and you ant coughing up.” The thug like man said loudly. The man in the business suit replies “Calm down. The shipment will be at the docks around 1 am tonight, and when it comes, you and I will be very rich men.” The business suit mant cracks his neck, and then continues speaking. “now head on back down to the first floor, and enjoy the party. Women, drugs, the whole nine yards.” The thug smiles. “Alrighty then. I did come here to sell drugs and fuck bitches……I’m outta drugs sooo” The thug like man, walks back into the door to the first floor. The business man then stands, and lights a cancer stick, exhaling slowly and speaking. “You’d best come from around that corner you little snitch unless you want this whole place swarming your ass.” Tetsu stepped from behind the corner, and pointed his gun at the man with his left, hand and kept his hand with the trench blade, underneath it at the ready. CQC at it’s finest. “Freeze! I may have been found out, but I can use you to my advantage, of stopping this whole charade. Your under arrest!” The business suit man chuckled and took another hit of his cancer stick, and exhaled it slowly, letting the smoke flow from his mouth. He had slicked back black hair, and was obviously Asian. Middle aged man, a couple of brown spots on his lower jaw, to show his age. “You really think you can arrest a Kagemaru that quickly? That easily?” Tetsu glared at the man. “A Kagemaru huh. One of Keyome’s lackeys no doubt. All in all Yakuza are Yakuza, and I can fix this city by erasing them one at a time.” The business suit man, walks up to Tetsu standing 4 feet away from him. “Do you think…..i give……a FUCK about that punk kid. He may be running the show, but he’s only the face of this clan. He doesn’t have to get his hands dirty. Hasn’t for a long time. He’s running around being Mr.Kung Fu hero with you and that Soramaru scum. I saw the GMAF…I know who you are Supercop. A pretty pony boy for the useless KPD.” Tetsu raised an eyebrow, and spoke. “Tough talk for a man who’s about to get arrested. I’d just LOVE for you to resist.” Tetsu pointed the gun with ferocity, and reached in his back pocket, keeping his gun at the man, and talking into the radio. “This is Ryoji, I’m at the edge of District one by One Way Park, I’ve got a drug operation, and a prostituional facility. I’m inside now, trace these coordinates, and send units, 1, 3, and 5. Surround the perimeter accordingly.” Tetsu placed the radio back in his pocket, and started to walk towards the man, keeping the gun pointed towards him. “Your coming with me.” The business suit man scoffed, and took one more hit of his cancer stick. “Try me Supercop. If you forget there’s an entire room of mobsters. Gangsters. Thugs. Right behind me. How are you going to get out of this building…..if I were to yell…..” In mid speech, the man pulled Tetsu towards him using a force, of some kind. Tetsu never experienced this kind of thing, as he was pulled from his spot with some kind of gravitational field, and thrown into the party room. “COOOOOOP!!!!!!!” the business suit man yelled, and ran away in the opposite direction. The room was full of smoke, and dusty air. Beer was at its peak, even the floor smelled like it. Tetsu stood up only to find that 50 cents in the club was playing loudly and everyone was looking at Tetsu. Tits and thugs everywhere. Calmly Tetsu stood up and held his arms in the air. “Okay……so……we can all just sit down……and fix this……..yes I am a cop but uh……..I like big booty bitches too, so we can agree on one thing right fellas!?” The silence remained as Tetsu was greeted with a glass bottle to the head from behind. He fell forward a bit, and a circle formed around him. The man that did it stepped forward, and so did others. Many others. MANY others. Tetsu swallowed hard, and sighed. “Well…….fuck my life all to hell. If I’m late for another date, Asami won’t be very happy…I’ve blown her off enough.” Yule: Asami was getting ready for her date with Tetsu. She had done her hair and make-up first. Her hair was in an up do, a messy pony of sorts, with bangs and hair loose and in her face. Her make-up was minimal but she did put eye liner and mascara because they highlighted her eyes. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was about an hour until Tetsu was going to be there. She decided to get ready early because she was too excited to wait. So excited that she had a lot of time left, so she went down in her big off the shoulder t-shirt and sat at her desk. She started to work on some of her business as she waited. After about half an hour passing Asami went back upstairs and put on her black peek-a-boo dress. It was a peek-a-boo dress because there was a triangle cut out right below the sternum and in between the boobs. She also pulled out her thigh strap that held two of each of her syringes full of drugs to knock someone out. On the other thigh she had her throwing knives strapped on. They were covered fully by the dress. After that she put on her peep toe, covered foot and ankle wedge booties and walked back downstairs. She still had a good twenty minutes so she went back to work. Asami glanced at the clock, “Tetsu better not be late for our date…” XxdensukexX:The DJ decided to take note of this moment going on, and make hype for it. “WOOOOOOO! LOOKS LIKE THE FEDZ WANNA CRASH THE PARTY HERE HUH!? WELL LETS HAVE OURSELVES A GOOD OL FEDERAL BEATDOWN THEN SHALL WE? HAHAHAHA!” He then puts on this song, to set what he fefered to as the “mood” http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3nTwBF7dM7g (good song, breaking Benjamin blow me away xD). As the intro began, tetsu stood up, and looked at the men around him. He slowly walked over to the circular table and sat on it, crossing his legs, and looking at them. 5 to start with huh. “Well if that’s how we’re going to play, then let the games begin!” Tetsu flicked a glass ashtray at one of the five men, that landed right in his eye. The other two men came from the left, and the right of the approaching group, but would be greeted by tetsu’s firm grip on the both of their ears, to which tetsu would slam the two of their heads together, and cuase them a state of sleep. One more man charged straight at tetsu from the pack. He jumped twards him holding a glass bottle in his hand. The idiot jumped, and would be cought dead in tetsu’s counter as he lifted one of his legs, and met the mans abdomen with excruciating force, and kept it going by throwing his body backwards and in trun tossing the man behind the bartender area. Tetsu then stood up, on the table, and looked around. People were stunnded indeed, but Tetsu wasn’t scared. He acatually spoke. “Well? I thought this would be hard with at least 100 people in here.” To tetsu’s surprise someone pulled the table from under him, and cuased tetsu to loose balanace for a second, and threw a well timed punch at tetsu’s rib cage. Tetsu took the blow, and then scooted the his left a few inches, but took little to no time recouping before boot kicking said attacker into the crowd. They got more vicious, as two more men came at tetsu with galss bottles. Their attempts would fail as tetsu cought the bottles and then deilivered a right handed and left handed cross hey maker to both of the males one after another. That’s when one male came from behind screaming his head off in some kind of attack. Point is, he screamed, and gave away his position, as tetsu quickly ducked down, and back fisted the man in the area right above his pelvis. The man doubled over in pain, and in a bruce lee fashion while still squatted, the pushed the man to the side. Leave it to someone to take advantage of the down time of the push and rock tetsu in the faced with a right hook, cuasing him to dodge roll into a man, who was about to deliver a blow to tetsu using a baseball bat, metal more than likely. Tetsu hand landed with his upper body facing this baseball bat man, which was in his favor, as he not only cought the bat, but redirected the end of it into the opposers kneecap, cracking it. Being the inovater he his, tetsu knew the man would double over, and as such tetsu rose up with a headbutt, rocking the man and breaking his nose. More men came at tetsu in larger numbers no dobut. Tetsu, began deilivering side kick, after side kick to each man that came up to him, each kick having the force to knock a man clean thru the crowd of people esiliy. Someone bold, dared to attack tetsu with a fist to his face, tetsu not only took a simple step backwards, but then side hammer fisted the man in his sternum, and with a loud “POP” secured that it was broken. Tetsu didn’t stop however, he proceeded to attack the man by punching him 24 times in 1 minute and 10 seconds, making sure to deiliver six blows a piece to the mans, stomach, rib cage, pectiorial muslces, and all areas of the face. Tetsu followed up with a thunderous right hook, which sent the man clar across the crowd 20feet at the most. Everyone seemed to start thinking, and one man jumped tetsu on his back. Another one went for the legs. Another went for the legs, and so on and so on until tetsu was under a pile of thugs, gangsters, and shady looking people. One of the men yelled right in his ear as tetsu laid face first in the ground “HAHAHA! You an’t going no where muafucka! We’ll take you hostage for hours, if we have to too keep the pigs from coming!f” Hours. Tetsu didn’t have hours. He had to be on a date in a bit. He didn’t know how many men were on him. He didn’t care. Tetsu gritted through his teeth, there was so much body weight on him, he didn’t know what to do. 80-100 people at least on his back side. Tetsu though to himself “Dammit no……..DAMMIT NOOOO!” Tetsu’s eyes began to glow a bright luminescent blue, and so did his body. He then completely raged out, and stood sright up, yelling at the top of his lungs “TETSU GET NOOKI TONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” As he stood the men, and multiple people that once encased his body, were now flying straight upwards in multiple directions. Some hit the walls, some hit the ceilings, and others hit random assortments of furniture and equipment. One man even took a blow landing inside of the stero system. What was really devastating, was when tetsu cought two of the descending men, by their ankles and began spinning them around in a circle, knocking some bodies out of mid air,and hitting people who were still standing, and sourroundiing him and his general area. “He’s a monstooooooooooooooor!!!!!!” one of the men screamed as tetsu swirled around. Once he was through, Tetsu would release them, sending them flying though the brick walls of the complex that was the lower floor of this five storie building. Tetsu was not done, as the room still had many upon many people in it, but while pinned to the floor tetsu noticed a key factor. The floor under them all was hollow. With this tetsu wasted no time raising his hand, his fist brimming with an incredibly light blue aura, almost resembleing the color white if one a paid it not attention. Tetsu slammed his fist into the wooden floor, and released all of his available kentic force, and multiplies it. Spreading it throughout the floor, and appling every bit of the force he emitted in his punch to the entire surface of the floor, and it was perfectly enough to break the floor sourrouding every body in the room, cuasing them all to fall down, into the basement area of the complex. Tetsu with keen reflexes, quickly acted the moment he punched the floor, and shoot out his grappling hook, to the celing of the place, lacthing himself on as the rest of the men flew down, landing on crates full of cocaine, and varous other drugs. Tetsu hung on his grappling hook, panting in sheer exhaustion. The power of nothingness holds great power, but Tetsu’s body was not used to entaking so much energie, and he had to train more with it. Hideo told him if it wasn’t for the fact that he’s peak human, his body should rightfully implode on itself. Tetsu listend for the cops and they arrived, as requested. Briggs stepped out the squad car looking like a badass, and kicked the door down, only to almost fall into the gapping hole that spammed the room. Briggs took a look down and saw at least 100-150 men laying in a ditch, groaining in pain either from tetsu’s beating or the floor sending them a storie downwards. Briggs looked at tetsu “I give you a simple patrol, and you turn it into an action movie. Geez…” Briggs facepalmed himself. “Gotta write up some serious paper work…” Tetsu however wasn’t trying to hear it, as he hooked his secondary grappling hook on to a cop car, and zipped over to it, and right as he landed, he shot the hook at a near by building, and began swining off twords the closest, clothes shop. Tetsu’s current outfit was a complete wreck, and the back of his head was bleeding a bit from the bottle thrown at him. While swining he would utter the command “Dial Asami” to his watch, and place it on speaker phone. Should she answer his call he would speak. “Whats cooking good looking? Where we meeting at babe?” Pallas:-After being blasted a few miles away from the Great Wall that divides D-2, Adam crashes into one of the alleyways of Donnie's side of D-2. His body makes a loud crash sound as it would be heard throughout the neighborhood. The transformation slowly gives way due to his anger being calmed and his adrenaline coming to a stop. His eight foot red body slowly returns back to it's normal state of a five foot ten white male. When he returns to normal, alls he can do is laugh.-"HAHAHAHAHAHA!MWUAHAHAHA!HEHEHEHAHAHA!OH that was fun!"-He then slowly gets up as the suit he was given, is no longer wearable. The top is probably ripped to shreds in some street where the fighting began. The bottoms are ripped beyond all repair, he is just lucky that they are covering his male parts enough for him to go out and walk. He looks down and sees the small crater and says-"Well that is interesting."-He then begins to walk out of the alley way while whistleing a seet tune, as if nothing had happened. A man walking towards a car wearing a black and white suit caught the attention of Adam. Adam walks over to the man and says-"Excuse me sir."-ANd before Adam can say anything else, the man shrugs him away and says-"I don't have time to give you any change you bum."-This sent Adam into a extaticed mood. He muffles under his breathe-"Oh how I love this city and it's ignorence."-Adam walks infront of the car and looks at the man as he hunks his horn and yells out-"Move the fuck out of the way ya dumbass!"-Adam smiles as his hands dig into the metal of the car and he says-"It's never nice...to treat someone so cruel."-Adam then lifts the car while the man is screaming and honking his horn for someone to get his attention. Adam then drops the car on it's hood as it klls the man almost instantly. Adam then walks to the driver door and rips the door off the car, tossing it back ten feet. Adam drags the man out and saps clothes with him. The clothes were an alright on him but a tad bit loose. Adam looks at the man and says-"Thanks fucknuts."-Afterword he begins to make his way back to the building he now currently runs when he notices something in the suit. He goes into the jacket pocket and pulls out a laminated paper, it's an invite. Adam reads it aloud and says-"You are invited to the re-opening of Club Lahana. It's been long awaited yada yada yada..."-Then Adam sees something that pops out to him-"Ahhh Big Booty Bitches. Well gentleman at first you had my curiosity but now you have my attention."-He looked at the adress of Club Lahana and began to walk is way over to the club while whistling another sweet tune. His body showing no sign of injury from the fight he had with The Nano Man of KasaiHana. He is only a few blocks away from the club as he sees with this invitation that he gets in free. Wonder how this night will turn out?- LightFang: - Ryuzakii would be dressed up in a nice looking striped black and grey three piece suit. He would have a matching tie and a watch on under the left sleeve of the suit. He was wearing some black fingerless gloves that would match his leather dress shoes. These gloves had a bit of weights in the knuckles to make for a more solid hit if he was forced to fight, never can be too carefull in a city like this. He would also be wearing sunglasses as he aproached this building he had heard was reopening. It was supposed to be a really happening place and Ryuzakii wanted to check it out. He may have been too young to enter but that wont stop him. He had created and printed out a legit looking fake ID onto a card and placed it in his wallet. He was walking up to the front door trying to just walk through the front door. His hopes were dashed as a large muscle bound man put his hand on Ryuzakii's shoulder pushing him back away from the door and said, " Woah Woah there, Imma need to see an ID there..." Ryuzakii took in a deep breath hiding behind his sunglasses as he reached in his back pocket and showed the guy the ID in his wallet. The man studied it for a second and then said, "I guess that checks out, fine go on in but don't cause no trouble. You understand me?" Ryuzakii would nod replacing his walet in his back pocket and walking into the club. Once inside he would take the sunglasses off and place them into a pocket to let his eyes adjust to the lighting in the club. He would make his way over to an empty table and slide in surveying the room as the music rocked in the background. His head bobbed softly to the sound of the music going on. It was quite interesting to him nothing he ever heard before. Ryuzakii then got up and walked around the club. He scanned the scenery looking around at all the elegent things not exactly knowing what he should do now that he was inside.- Pallas: -After about fifteen minutes of walkng, Adam made his way to the club. It was nice looking on the outside so it should be amazing on the inside. He sees a long line of people that lead up to the bouncer. He had just seen some kid get into the club and he said to himself-"Looks like they are just leting everyone in tonight aren't they. Oh well."-He looks at everyone in line and sees two young beautiful woman waiting in line by themselves. He walks over to them and says-"Would you ladies like to skip this whole line and come on in with me? I promise not to bite."-The woman looked at him with a raised brow, probably thinking-"'WHo the fuck is this old perv trying to hit on us?'-But with the chance to pass up that damned line, they put a fake smile on and nod their heads. Adam puts his arms around both girls and makes his way to the front door. When he gets there, one of the bouncers says-"What? You think you special or somethin? Get in the back."-The bouncer then tries to go back to his work, But Adam stops him. Adam pulls out the personal invitation and slips it onto the bouncers clipboard.-"I think that is good enough for you...don't you think."-The bouncer nods his head and lets the three of them in. Once inside, the two girls look at Adam and say-"Thanks guy, but now we don't need you."-The two of them walk away laughing, thinking that the situation has ended. Little do they know, they just angered the most dangerous man in Kasaihana. Adam smirks a bit, releasing a small chuckle as he loves the feeling of people thinking he is weak because of his looks. It is the true meaning of, Don't judge a book by it's cover. Adam slowly begins to whistle a sweet tune to himself and walks around the club, his eyes on the two girls. Then one of the girls says-"Hey, I am going to go use the bathroom."-And of course the friend goes with her. Adam smiles again, knowing that it was his time to teach them both a lesson. As they walk through the doorway that leads into the girls bathroom, Adam was soon to follow. He waits for the right moment and uses the Super Soldier Serum to his advantage. Unlike Donnie, he is the Perfect Being and can move swiftly without being detected by the naked eye while in a normal form. He uses his speed to move into the ladies bathroom without anyone noticing it. That's when he sees one of the girls doing her make-up and the other in a stall. He slowly creeps to the woman doing her make-up and snaps her neck like a twig. The sound that was created alerts the other woman. She asks-"Honey, are you ok?"-Adam holds the body of the dead woman and slowly creeps his way to the door of the stall. He looks inside through the little hole in the door and says-"Peek a boo...I see you..."-The woman begins to panic and this causes Adam to kick the door in with the dead girl in hand. The woman tears up at the sight of her dead friend and rushes at Adam trying to escape. Adam quickly stops her with his free hand and pushes her back down on the toilet and says-"Now did you have to insult me? Was that necessary after I got you two in? Now do you see what happens...when you insult the wrong person?"-The woman then begins to cry in fear of losing her life and says-"I'm sorry I'm sorry. Please don't kill me."-Adam smiles a bit and places the dead woman behind the toilet, propped up like a dead doll and says to the woman who yet draws breathe.-"No...you aren't sorry....not yet."-What is he going to do with her? Category:ARK 3